a fowl basket
by Skai Breeze
Summary: A somewhat weird and unexpected meeting between the sohmas and the fowls ends up in the LEP trying to track Artemis down and him needing the shomas help will they accept? sorry I suck at summeries rated T for launguage
1. the plot begins

Hello nice to be writing again after so long *sigh* its nice to be back  
ok this is a fruits basket and artemis fowl crossover. I kind of made it on a whim so if it's a bit slow updating I'm so sorry, just keep reminding me if I annoy you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis fowl or any of it's characters, neither do I own any of the fruits basket characters, if I did though I'd probably be very rich and not live where I live now.

I've added my own o.c to the story her name is Ichigo shohma she looks a lot like kyo ok? if you want any better explanation just ask if you put in a review.

* * *

Ichigo pov.  
"Hey! Tohru! wait up!" I moan struggleing to catch my breath."My legs may be longer than yours but I can't run as fast as you!" I choked trying to keep up with Tohru's fast pace, I wasn't doing so well "Anyway why couldn't Kyo-kun come to the store with you insted of me?" Tohru stopped suddenly and turned to face me  
"Your likes and dislikes are so similar to Kyo-kun's but you talk more freely" I frowned in irritation.

"So I'm just kyo's mouth piece?" I sighed dramatically in mock sadness Tohru's cheeks took on a bright pink tinge "No! I didn't mean Ichigo-chan! I meant I was happy for you to come along with me, but since you and Kyo-kun are so alike it's actually quite helpful" I patted her shoulder softly to show I was just joking  
"whatever but stop running off like you do, or I might crash into someone- oh cra-"

just as those last words left my mouth I sensed two people behind me on an imminent collision course.  
Being cursed with the second cat I pushed the one closest away Just in case one was a boy and ended up hurtling into a shelf full of cat food cans ...how ironic. I let out a short gasp of pain before I actually acknowledged that everyone in the isle had their gazes trained on me.

*sweatdrop*

I stood up awkwardly and turned to face the two people I had pushed away, one was a shorter black haired boy with unnerving blue eyes like ice. He may have been Japanese but due to his facial features I don't think he was native. The other person was a very large man with a clean shaven head and a hulk of a body that would have put a wrestler to shame, his size alone would probably make shi-shou think twice about fighting him. The thing that caught my attention about these two though was that they were both wearing dark suits, unusual since it was an annoyingly hot summer.

"Gomen nasai!" I apologised bowing low in apology.  
"I'm so sorry if I caused you injury sir!" the boy looked slightly taken by surprise but not harmed in any way  
"No harm done" the boy answered in slightly fractured Japanese, it seemed I was right he wasn't Japanese he was English  
"At any rate" he continued "it is I who should be apologising to you, it seems I was not fully paying attention to my surroundings. Gomen" he replied bowing right back. I watched the unusual pair stride off seeming to be quietly discussing something. Shaking the disorientation from my head and started to pick up a few of the cat food cans I had sent flying across the shop floor.

A guy in a blue shop uniform walked up to me and I proceeded to try to explain why there was a huge mess covering my corner of the shop. The teen shop employee lifted his head and gave a crooked grin.  
"Manabe-kun!" I smirked in relief "what the hell are you doing here?" he averted his eyes and smiled secretively  
"I am on a secret mission..." he joked.  
I rolled my eyes, it's a miracle Yuki can stand to call this guy friend "no seriously what are you _doing_ here?" I insisted. he shuffled his feet  
"I got a new job..." I suppressed a giggle and started walking towards Tohru  
"You forgot your math book didn't you? last Monday..." he blushed, I reached tohru and called back  
"Hey flying pot -kun! go see your girlfriend after this OK" he nodded and finished the stacking of cans I had knocked over.

Artemis pov.  
"That was somewhat unusual" Artemis sighed "I could've sworn that boy* tried to push me out of the way" he dusted off the shoulders of his new suit annoyance showing through as he picked bits of dust from it. "he may have" the hulk of a manservant replied escorting the young Artemis away from the crowd of people wondering what had happened a few gazed after them but nobody dared to follow. "Think about it like this Artemis if he hadn't you would have been covered in bruises and in need of a new suit..." the boy nodded his mind seemingly focused on something besides a new suit.  
"Butler... the man we passed on the street earlier. The one wearing the grey kimono...the boy we just encountered and him seem very similar don't they?" the manservant nodded in agreement "The eyes...that must be it" Artemis decided that they could have been related but a irritating feeling in the tip of his spine refused to believe so.

Ichigo pov  
"Hey Momichi! I'm back!" I called into the seemingly empty house Tohru followed close behind "Shigure?" I tried "Momiji?" Tohru rested her bags of shopping stuff on the table and looked confused  
"Shigure-san? uh... Kyo-kun, Shoma-kun?" an eerie wind whistled through the house seeming to be fed up with our plan to find out if it was inhabited. "A NOTE!" Tohru cried "oh that was a little loud wasn't it? I mean Shigure left us a note" after a few seconds of reading it herself Tohru handed a half folded/ half squished piece of paper to me I let my eyes scan over it taking in the general gist of what it said

_To Tohru and Ichigo_

_Sorry we didn't tell you earlier but momiji had a doctors appointment with Haa-chan and I had to go...  
uh...shopping._

_ I feel terrible to leave you behind, but Kyo and Yuki should be back from the dojo at 5:00 though bye bye._

_Shigure_

I sent out a silent curse to that damned Shigure and started to unpack the groceries

"Hey Tohru!" I called to her lightheartedly "could you start dinner please? yuki and kyo will be here soon" she nodded curtly and busied herself before she had noticed I had forgotten our dearly beloved guardian.

"What about shigure-san?" she asked confused, I angrily shoved some cans into a cupboard (cutting my thumb in the process) and spat back my reply.  
"He's been drinking sake again, I could tell by the way his handwriting is, if he does return in time I doubt he'll even be able to stomach it!" I stuck my thumb in my mouth and sucked it to stop my self cursing more than I already had. "ow owww oww shit! dammit! dammit! dammit!" I spat taking my thumb from my mouth and examining the cut, it was deep and messy but not life threatening in any way.  
"oh Ichigo-san!" Tohru asked worriedly "does it hurt? do you want me to get a first aid kit or something?" I shook my head to the hurting part although it stung like hell but accepted her offer for the medi kit.

I guess the only thing left to do was to wait for the others to return, and kill Shigure later.  
I picked up an anime I had planned to watch later 'ouran koukou host bu' and put it on before going to help tohru wirth dinner.

* * *

**After sifting through reveiws I found that this chapter was proving to be pretty confusing so I rewrote it  
And in answer to a reveiw yes Artemis _does _think that Ichigo is a boy, Which she _isn't._ But hes such a bright kid and all I had to have him mess up on something. Oh and my spell chick has given up so I'm correcting this manually. ok. **

**thankyou**

**R and R please**


	2. Arty is here

I figured the **bold **print was pretty hard to read last time so I have hereby switched to...uh ...un bold print?

I really want to thank my first two reveiwers

"rainbowspring"

and

"artemisfowldafourth AF"

THANKYOU! T^T so much

I will try to keep up to expectations  
(writing on a computer with a drink balancing on a very cluttered desk is a stupid idea)  
sorry it's pretty short but I am low on Inspiration. if you could send ideas it would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Artemis sat silently at the desk of the holiday home he was staying, he had used the family account to pay for it a gesture his father would not be amused with. He sat silently pondering why Holly had called him all the way out to Japan. after a few minutes he took out a small machine from his breast pocket. Tiny, no bigger than the length of his thumb, it had the structure of a small phone, which in a sense it was.

He then phoned butler, Holly had told him that as soon as he was comfortable in Japan he should start investigating...who? well that was what he was waiting for Holly to enlighten him on.

_"Hello? Is that you Artemis?"_Butler asked his voice fuzzed and crackly, it seemed two weeks wasn't enough allocated time to design and build a compact machine that could be adapted to do so many things... without needing a few tweaks...  
_"yes it's me butler"_ Artemis replied in a slightly exasperated tone _"could you speak louder? I am having some problem with the connection, nothing that cant be fixed" _there was a small intake of breath on the other side of the line "_I would have expected better from you Artemis" _his bodyguard muttered  
*...short silence*  
"_Artemis_?" butler asked, worried that the young genius had been kidnapped...or maybe the line had gone dead.  
"_yes?...I was just working something out...I think maybe we should start some investigations on the man we saw in the street" _Butler stood out side Artemis's window, about five floors lower than the boy genius  
"_holly told us to wait..." _Butler fell silent feeling Artemis's expectance weigh on him.  
"_since when have I ever done what I'm told?"_


End file.
